


Shades of Blue

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, God I hate tagging, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags to be added!, Mutual Pining, Volleyball Dorks in Love, theyre just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Blue is the colour of clear skies, spring flowers, melting popsicles, and Kageyama's eyes. Hinata would forfeit his orange in a heartbeat for just a little more blue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myles? Starting a new fic after having like 10 unfinished ones? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Anyways this self-indulgent piece of trash came from my love for the colour blue and listening to Blink-182 on a loop for a few hours as I wrote this.

> _Fate fell short this time,_
> 
> _Your smile fades in the summer._
> 
> _Place your hand in mine,_
> 
> _I'll leave when I wanna._
> 
> Blink-182, Feeling This

* * *

For a boy who spent a great deal of his time drenched in orange from head to toe, it wasn't Hinata's favourite colour. Despite the mocking during his elementary years, Hinata had grown to tolerate the sunset-stained mop of hair that adorned his head like a crown, and during his time at Karasuno he even came to like the way it matched with the accents on his jersey. To him, orange was never an attractive colour. But hey, if Nishinoya could pull it off then he might as well try, right? He grew into his tangerine locks with age, but sometimes he still stayed up at night, laying face up staring at his dark blank ceiling, wondering what life would have been if he had a prettier hair colour. Blue. Blue would have been nice. He would still be his normal bright self, always lighting up a room, but without the dreaded orange. He always appreciated blue, but he really did come to fall in love with it once he began high school.

Blue blanketed the small Miyagi town during the last seconds of sunset. The last of daylight relinquished its fervour to deep royal blue skies, and Hinata could watch them for hours. The tips of the surrounding mountains just barely kissed the clouds; Hinata imagined how he would climb up them to the very top, and he would outstretch his arm to dip his fingers into the cool blue of the skies before it resolved itself to a deep midnight hue. He claimed to be stargazing, and the stars _were_ beautiful, but he would leave their admiration to Tsukishima. Hinata wanted to relish in the blue. Kageyama would eye him suspiciously when he tipped his head back to drink in the mural above while walking home after evening practice, but Hinata didn't mind the piercing gaze.

Their first year started in the spring, which left sakura petals flourishing meer days into their first taste of high school. Hinata paid them no mind, forgoing the flamingo-coloured spectacle that danced through the air with each passing wind to fall in love with the fresh asagao vines that steadily crawled up the posts on the overhang outside the gym. Like him, they crawled upwards slowly, and Hinata came to wish he could be as beautiful as their reaching tendrils. As April faded into May, blue buds hung from the branches, opening their petals to bask in the warming weather as the sun rose only to curl in on themselves to cower as the afternoon sun perched high amongst a field of baby blue and puffy white clouds.

Kageyama noticed the way Hinata stared, enamoured by flowers that everyone else paid no mind to. "Let's go dumbass!" Kageyama fisted a hand into the orange fluffy mess of Hinata's hair one morning, gripping gently, and he dragged him through the gym doors.

"Ow, ow ow!" Hinata whined as he stumbled after Kageyama. "You don't have to be so harsh Bakageyama." A childish pout took over his round face and Sugawara and Daichi laughed at them from the bench. Tsukishima snickered at the two, sadistically pleased that Kageyama was looking grumpier than usual. He surrendered his grip on Hinata's hair after a substantial pause, relishing in the way tangerine locks curled around his fingers and tickled his palm. Kageyama secretly wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through the other boy's hair: would he lean into the touch, desperate for more of Kageyama's sweet caress; would he make little breathy noises like he always did, a wordless plea for more, that the setter would happily comply with; would Hinata peer up at him from behind thick black eyelashes and bright tufts of hair, wide saccharine eyes begging for just one more toss. Kageyama would always give him another toss, another five, another twenty. He would give Hinata anything he asked for just to see the heart-stopping smile that overcame his face.

As Hinata admired the blue all around him, Kageyama fell in love with the orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO! idk when this will be finished, but its gonna be shorter. I would love to write 10k of pining but i have so many other fics and ideas so this is just getting a little drabble.
> 
> Check out my other works or hit me up on twitter if you wanna (@ binary_bastard)
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!  
> Binary Bastard


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finally had a name for the thing he was feeling: love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent slept in far too long so please excuse my lack of substantial authors notes.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta readers Ana and Niko. remind me to tell you how much i love you after i take a nap.

> Tell me what you want to hear  
>  Something that will light those ears  
>  Sick of all the insincere  
>  I'm gonna give all my secrets away
> 
> One Republic, Secrets

* * *

Spring soon faded away, and they fell into summer's grasp. Practices grew longer and longer, Daichi unrelenting despite rising temperatures, but the dreadful heat and humidity also meant more ice cream. The first years were lucky to have such kind senpai. Walking home after practice together most evenings, they all made a stop at Sakinoshita store to get 70 yen popsicles. A variety of flavours lined the shelves, but Hinata always decided on the same light blue soda flavoured garigari-kun. Hinata thanked his senpai for the treat as usual, and as the group broke up for the evening, he and Kageyama carried on down the street to their respective houses. No, they weren't the best of friends; they both would still go as far as to consider each other rivals, and maybe they always would. The two first years had come a long way since the short match in their former years.

"You're making a mess," Kageyama muttered indifferently. Under the fading June sun, Hinata's popsicle dripped down stubby fingers, leaving a sticky mess in its wake. The ginger boy was far too infatuated with the frosty cool tone of his popsicle to realize that the sweet blue rolling down his forearm wasn't a socially acceptable way to enjoy frozen treats.

"Shut up Bakageyama! At least I didn't swallow mine whole in two seconds flat like you!" Hinata whined in protest, allowing himself to tear his adoring gaze away from the paled turquoise mess to glare at the other boy. The setter glared back, and Hinata instantly regretted that decision.

Kageyama's eyes, they were the most dazzling shade of Persian blue that had ever graced his sight. Kageyama blinked, wispy lashes fluttering in Hinata's wonderment, and the middle blocker was perplexed at how he had never noticed the deep pools of Kageyama's eyes before that moment. The sunlight slowly sacrificed its cruelty and resolved to casting a dying orange glow across their cheeks, and Kageyama allowed himself the indulgence of planting a firm hand on the top of Hinata's head and tugging at the orange locks. Hinata huffed at this, a pout that Kageyama so desperately wanted to lightly trace with his thumb forming on his face. The setter's touch lingered even after he abdicated his hold on Hinata's hair.

"Kageyama, you have really pretty eyes!" Hinata radiated absolute pure awe from his grin, and although the sun was hanging low enough in the sky for a deep blue to come creeping up behind them, Hinata's smile was a sun of its own. The small ginger cocked his head to the side, and the action left both their hearts thrumming in their chests.

The setter yanked back his hand, immediately craving the feeling of orange curls wrapped around his fingers and the warmth radiating from Hinata again. A cherry blush crept across his cheeks, and Hinata wondered if maybe red looked just as pretty as blue. His brain supplied the thought that any colour looks good, as long as it's Kageyama, and Hinata swatted away the notion with a blush of his own forming.

"Shut up. You're such a kid," Kageyama growled defensively, crossing his arms and turning away in an attempt to hide the fact that he thought Hinata and his river of popsicle juice were actually quite cute. And then Hinata, being the oblivious dork he was, decided that licking the sticky mess off of himself would be the best course of action. His small pink tongue darted out to catch a drop rolling across his wrist, and Kageyama's breath caught in his throat at the sight. "What the fuck, dumbass!"

Kageyama, after watching the shorter boy precariously, was starting to catch on to the trend. He seemed to have some affinity for blue. With June 21 creeping up faster and faster, Kageyama needed an idea. Okay, so they weren't like _best_ friends, but the setter longed to be closer to him. It felt like every time he almost had Hinata in his grasp, the other sped away with that stupid grin on his face, laughing "Catch me if you can, Kageyama!"

Sugawara came up with the perfect idea to celebrate his birthday as a team, and Kageyama was utterly grateful that he wouldn't have to awkwardly invite Hinata to hang out with him. The annual summer solstice festival happened to be the same day as Hinata's birthday. The whole team went together, donning colourful kimonos. Hinata's, unsurprisingly, was a deep royal blue with shimmering orange accents tracing up along his right hip. Kageyama's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Tanaka and Noya cackled at the fact Hinata was swimming in fabric, being smaller than average, but the setter, for once, couldn't find a single bad thing to say.

The night carried on without incident, regarding the second year's chaos as normal, and the sun dropped beyond the horizon leaving the group in the dark. Tsukishima had already snuck off from the chaos, Yamaguchi in tow. Yachi was off with Kiyoko somewhere, the third years had left (probably to sneak some sake), and Ennoshita had drug the second years off to wait until the fireworks started, leaving the freak duo alone.

With a midnight sky spread above them, both first years settled on the riverbank to watch the fireworks. The night was far from peaceful, but neither boy wanted it any other way; Karasuno was home. Kageyama and Hinata had found a home in each other, and as Kageyama pushed a blue flat box into Hinata's hands, fingertips brushing, they both realized this. The setter tugged at his fingers, an anxious trait he had picked up after the previous years' traumatic events, and he waited for Hinata to undo the poorly tied ribbon adorning the box.

"Happy birthday, Shouyou," Kageyama whispered, cheeks burning hotter than molten rock as he glared at the ground. Before Hinata had the chance to respond, an explosion of colour took over the sky. As wide brown eyes watched the sky in awe, two small hands lifted the fabric from the box, caressing the smooth material and pinching it gently between his fingers. The middle blocker allowed Kageyama's gift to steal his attention away from the fireworks for just a second, and he was instantly confused. In Hinata's hands sat a white jersey with soft blue sleeves, Kitagawa Daiichi scrawled across the front in kanji with the number two big and bold under it.

"Ka-Kageyama?" He stumbled, but when he glanced over to ask him why he was giving Hinata his old jersey, he was met with something completely unexpected. Kageyama's eyes were wide open, drinking in the colours flashing across the expanse of sky, a soft sigh falling from parted lips before he turned to face Hinata. Hinata's eyes met infinite pools of blue, and he instantly understood why he was holding the old Kitagawa Daiichi jersey that only carried bad memories for the both of them.

Beginnings are often regarded as red: new blood, blossoming flowers, a sunrise; and green is the colour of life. But their beginning was blue. Hinata's first and last defeat of middle school was the blue sleeves on Kageyama's shoulders, his enamouring eyes, dark streaks on a Mikasa volleyball. And now under the sky, breath caught in his throat seeing their reflections paired with fireworks on crystal river water, holding the worn jersey that haunted his nightmares for many nights prior, Hinata finally had a name for the thing he was feeling: love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who doesn't know much about Japan, garigarikun is a popsicle and they're like pretty cheap (0.65 USD).
> 
> Remember to sleep and drink water and all that jazz,  
> Binary Bastard


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From his spot nestled into the other boy's embrace, he dared to look up, only to be met with the same piercing blue eyes that never failed to steal his breath away, and Hinata found himself falling in love with blue all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday my dudes which means new chapter!! for once im actually keeping an update schedule so yall should be proud of your dear author-chan.
> 
> ALSO SUPER IMPORTANT: part of this chapter may be triggering to survivors of sexual misconduct. To summarize: Hinata ends up in a situation where he feels uncomfotable with someone elses advances. It isn't too major, but please dont read it if you feel you might be triggered. your mental health comes first. if you have any more questions feel free to slide into my dms on twitter (@ binary_bastard), leave me a comment on this chapter, or slide into my inbox binarybastardd@gmail.com
> 
> enjoy!!

> _Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress_  
>  _And it hurts cause I know you won't be mine tonight_  
>  _No one ever makes me feel like you_ do when you smile  
>  _Baby tell me how to make it right_
> 
> One Direction, Nobody Compares

* * *

The shade of blue that one fall day was a disappointing one. So much hard work, pieces of their souls sacrificed, and they lost. Hinata couldn't scrub the picture of Aoba Johsai's jerseys from his mind. He took longer to change out of his sweaty uniform that day, using the excuse of being tired to hide the tears that were threatening to spill onto his pink cheeks. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was forgetting that a plethora of teams would use the locker rooms, meaning that someone, anyone, perhaps a specific setter would walk in and see him, half undressed standing in front of a wall, staring blankly at the deep blues of the tile floor below his cerulean shoes. That specific setter that he desperately wanted to throw himself at for comfort wasn't the one who wandered through the door with a stolen victory and wide smile.

"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa's voice is the opposite of what the small orange-haired middle blocker needed right now. He sauntered over to Hinata, placing a large warm hand on his shoulder, prompting the younger boy to turn around. Hinata was met with the sickeningly sweet scent of Oikawa's cologne, and he relented as the opposing setter caged him in. The smaller boy was too tired to fight back, but he desperately wanted to leave. Oikawa ran a single finger down the curve of his jaw, stopping to lift his chin, so Hinata could look him in the eyes. "You just weren't good enough this time sweetheart."

Oikawa smiled, one hand moving from its spot on the wall to rake through orange fluff and the other cradling Hinata's face. As exhausted as he was, Hinata replied, "We're going to beat you. Kageyama and I are going to nationals and we'll win."

The setter gave no response, choosing instead to bend down further as to not tower over the other boy, until his warm breath caressed Hinata's increasingly red cheeks. Hinata backed away, shoulders thumping against the wall to remind him that he was trapped.

All Hinata could focus on was the blue of Oikawa's uniform as he captured his lips in a kiss. His lips were cold, a stark contrast to the warm hands that tugged his hips forward to slot against the setters. The timing was almost too perfect, and Hinata would curse the Okami for it later, but as soon as Oikawa pulled back an inch, with whispers of " _Why don't you come home with me, and I'll take care of you_ " on his lips, Kageyama walked into the room.

"Hinata?" he gasped; betrayal filled the blue eyes that Hinata had come to be infatuated with. Kageyama left just as quickly as he came, leaving Hinata slinking down the wall to curl up on the floor.

"My offer still stands, Chibi-chan." Oikawa waved as he left in search of Iwaizumi, his signature smile glowing as bright as ever.

Hinata hated blue. He wanted to watch those aquamarine and white jerseys burn. He wanted to kick and hit and scream, but he sat motionless in navy boxer briefs and a tank top on the cold azure floor. He wanted to throw the blue shoes into the crystal river where he and Kageyama watched the fireworks, and he wanted to hurl the number 2 Kitagawa Daiichi jersey back in his setter's face and scream that it was supposed to be him kissing away his tears in the locker room. Hinata never wanted another deep midnight sky, sweet popsicle, volleyball jersey, or look at Kageyama's eyes ever again.

Sugawara found him on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight. He had assumed Hinata was in the washroom for the umpteenth time, and there was a bit of a panic when he wasn't. The younger boy was still curled up, knees tucked up to his chest, shaking in anger and fear as he sobbed. Daichi ended up carrying him back to the bus where they were met with confused looks and utter silence. The ride home was no better. Hinata managed to fall asleep with his head on Suga's lap, and as soon as the boy was out like a light, all eyes were turned to Kageyama.

"What happened," Daichi asked, struggling to keep his voice quiet lest they wake the boy in Sugawara's lap.

"I don't know." It was the truth, at least. Kageyama really didn't know what exactly went wrong; he really should be the one crying considering he caught Oikawa kissing Hinata of all people.

He stopped showing up to practice after that. Days turned into weeks, and before they knew it, November was rolling in and preliminaries were fast approaching. Kageyama had had enough. Early one Saturday morning, he made a decision to face the chilly air, hop on his bike, and ride through the mountains. He stood outside, tossing rocks at Hinata's window, until a head of orange hair poked out inquisitively. "Bakageyama?"

"Get out here dumbass, we need to talk." Both boys knew that Kageyama wasn't one for talking, but Hinata complied anyways, forgoing his normal blue attire for a black hoodie and new white running shoes that he had saved up weeks of allowance to afford. When he appeared outside, the setter grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, grumbling about how he was such an idiot for not showing up to practice. They found themselves at the same river they watched fireworks at on solstice, Kageyama's hand still firmly clasped around Hinata's thin wrist, yet Hinata didn't complain. It wasn't surprising when Kageyama produced a volleyball from his bag, and he flung it towards the middle blocker. "You need to practice if we're going to beat Aoba Johsai and go to Nationals."

Hinata glared at the ball in his hands, swallowed his fear, and threw it high into the air near Kageyama. The setter sent it in a high arch as Hinata made his approach, and Hinata flew - with no less grace than before - slamming the ball down with a satisfying _thunk_ into the grass.

"You missed this, right?" The taller boy was hesitant, approaching Hinata with wide eyes and fidgeting fingers. He placed a tentative touch to the other's shoulder.

The middle blocker nodded in response. Words seemed to evade him, yet he tried anyways. "Kageyama what you saw that day," he began.

Kageyama cut him off, breaking his own heart with the words he spoke. "As long as it doesn't affect our play, I'm okay with it."

"That wasn't, I didn't, I-" He didn't know what to say. "Tobio." He fell into the open expanse of Kageyama's chest, a sob tearing through his body only to be muffled as he shook in his partner's arms. From his spot nestled into the other boy's embrace, he dared to look up, only to be met with the same piercing blue eyes that never failed to steal his breath away, and Hinata found himself falling in love with blue all over again.

And it wasn't just the blue he fell for that day. As Kageyama tucked him into his side to protect him from the cold on the banks of the river, Hinata realized. Yes, the night sky, popsicles, and worn-out shoes were beautiful, but nothing could ever compare to Kageyama. And as he met inquisitive (and very blue) eyes from the only person he was ever able to consider a partner, he got the kiss he was waiting for.

It wasn't outstanding or dramatic: a simple nervous press of their lips, yet it had never felt so right. His setter held him close, finding the courage to admit that he loved orange just as much as Hinata loved blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagehina brainrot time!! huge thanks to my wonderful beta, @AnarchyAngel who stayed up till 4 am to leave entertaining comments on my doc (roast me daddy!!)
> 
> and you fuckers. i love you. thank you for reading my utter bullshit. stay tuned for our last chapter "Winter" coming on June 10th. also check out my other shit if you wanna like accidentally fall in love with my writing and then hit me up on twitter so we can fall in love with each other an be stupid and cute,,,, just saying.
> 
> Thank you for all the love,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
